Funny Bleach Episode 27
by RukiaLady94
Summary: If you mess with Rukia s Boyfriends, run and don t even think about stopping cuz by that time you ll be dead. Lol.


Funny Bleach Episode 27: Rukia Gone Crazy

A beautyfull day as always at the Soul Society.

*Rukia is laying on the couch reading her magazines next to Renji*  
*Neliel walks in* Well well, if it isn`t the two lovebirds. What have you two been up to lately?  
*Rukia* I`ve been reading my Yaoi magazines, as always.  
*Renji* And i`ve been drinking tea every morning. *Smiles while holding a cup of tea*  
*Neliel* You have? Wow, Renji drinking tea? That`s weird.  
*Rukia* Believe it or not, he`s changed a lot ever since we started dating. And to be honest, i kinda like this new Renji more than the cute perverted one. Lol.  
*Renji* Heeey i`m right here ya know. Lol.  
*Neliel* It`s...sweet how you two have changed. I`m...happy for you.  
*Rukia smiles* Thanks.  
*Renji* I feel dirty. I`m gonna go take a shower. *Kisses Rukia* See ya, hun.  
*Rukia* See ya, sexy. *Winks at him*  
*Neliel sits closer to Rukia* Sooooo tell me, what`s he like in bed?  
*Rukia* Hehe. I`m not gonna tell ya that.  
*Neliel* Awww why not?  
*Rukia* Because it`s fun and i don`t think i should. Lol.  
*Neliel* Fine, see ya later.  
*Rukia* See ya. *Looks at Renji`s cup of tea* Hmmm i wonder if i drink out of his cup, i can feel the taste of his sexy lips...... *Gigles and sips out of his cup* Ooooh i do feel it. Renji i`m coming for you. Lol. *Walks out while jumping*  
*Renji is singing in the shower* La la la la laaaaa. I have a damn good voice. Haha. *Hears door open* Rukia? Is that you, sweetheart? You wanna give daddy a little practice before going hunting for Hollows? *Smiles and sees Neliel*  
*Neliel* Don`t mind if i do. *Gigles*  
*Renji* WOAH! What are you doing in here!  
*Neliel* What`s it look like. I`m giving you a little practice. *Grabs hold of him* You don`t want me to?  
*Renji* Oh my god. If Rukia sees this she is gonna freak. Please get out.  
*Neliel* Why? I know you wanna. *Kisses his neck*  
*Renji* Please, Neliel stop.  
*Rukia is leaning by the door with arms crossed* Yeah Neliel stop. *Neliel* Huh!  
*Renji* Rukia this is not what it looks like, i swear it on the life of my red hair.  
*Rukia* Neliel, get your filthy slutty hands off my man! *Pulls her by her hair and throws her out of the window*  
*Renji puts his clothes back on* Wow. Rukia did you just?  
*Rukia* Yes, i did. *Screams outside of the window* And there`s plenty more where that came from, you fucking bitch!  
*Rangiku runs in* Okay, i just saw the craziest thing. I saw Neliel flying out of the window like someone running out of air in the water and swimming out.  
*Rukia* Yeah, because i threw her out and she flew outta here.  
*Rangiku* So i wasn`t imagening things.  
*Outside*  
*Renji* Look Rukia, there`s no need to kill her.  
*Rukia* Sure there is. Hey listen to me bitch. If you think you can come here and try to seduce my man, you got this all wrong. Because i`m about to beat your bitch ass up!  
*Neliel gets up* Oh please. I wouldn`t want to mess up that pretty little face of yours.  
*Rangiku* Kick her bitch ass, Rukia. *Cheers* Oh Rukia you`re so strong, you`re so strong so beat her up, go Rukia, go Rukia.  
*Renji* Nice cheer, Rangiku.  
*Ragiku* Thanks. And i also made one up for you a long time ago.  
*Renji* Lets hear it.  
*Rangiku cheers* Oh Renji you`re so fine, you`re so fine you blow my mind, go Renji, go Renji.  
*Rukia* Oookay that`s enough cheering for today. *Renji* Come on girls. There`s no need to fight over me. Can`t we just sit down and talk?  
*Rukia and Neliel scream* NO!  
*Renji* Okay then. Carry on. Don`t mind me.  
*Rangiku* Don`t worry too much. This is how we girls settle stuff when one is trying to steal our boyfriends. *Smiles*  
*Renji* Wow..that`s good to know.  
*Rukia* Why did you do that, Neliel? Why.  
*Neliel* Because i was sent here to crush you. And that`s exactly what i`m gonna do.  
*Rukia* Bring it on, you motherfucking piece of tramp!  
*Rangiku* Damn. *Watches while eating popcorn* Seriously, this is getting good. You should feel honored now that two girls are fighting for you.  
*Renji eats popcorn* You have no idea. Lol. Lets keep watching and see how good this gets.  
*Rangiku* Hell yeah. Lol.  
*Rukia grabs her shotgun* I`m not in the mood for freezing, but for shooting.  
*Neliel* Oh fuck. *Grabs her lolipop*  
*Rukia* Lmao. What`s that lolipop gonna do, lick me?  
*Neliel* No, better than that. It`s a bomb. *Throws it at her*  
*Rukia* Holy shit!!! *BOOOOOM*  
*Rangiku* Cooool, fireworks.  
*Renji* And it`s not even new years yet. Lmao.  
*Rangiku* Um i don`t think now`s the time for jokes cuz your girlfriend just got blown up.  
*Renji* Oh my god, you`re right. Lets cheer for her. *Stands up and gets ready to cheer*  
*Rangiku* Rukia said not to.  
*Renji* Oh right.  
*Neliel pulls her up by her hair* Is that all you`ve got? How pefetic.  
*Rukia kicks her in the stomache*  
*Neliel* Oof! *Falls on her knees* *Rukia pulls her hair* Alright listen to me, bitch. Either we do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now what`s it gonna be.  
*Neliel* The hard way.  
*Rukia* Fine by me. *Freezes her*  
*Neliel* Damnit. I can`t move.  
*Rukia* Uh, duh! That`s the point of freezing. *Grabs shotgun and aims at her forehead* Any last wishes before i blow your brain up in pieces?  
*Neliel* No please. Please have mercy.  
*Rukia* Why.  
*Neliel* I don`t know. *Rangiku* Was that a joke?  
*Renji* I don`t know but it sounded funny. Lmao.  
*Rukia* If you tell me what the hell is going on these last few days, i MIGHT spare your life. Now Speak!  
*Neliel* Fine. Aizen is planning on taking you all down one by one so that you`d be too weak and vonurable for his ultimate attack.  
*Rangiku* That sure explains a lot. *Rubs head*  
*Renji* Yeah. It all makes sence now. First Soifon and Chad. Then Ichigo, Rangiku, Yoruichi and i gues today was gonna be Rukia and me.  
*Rukia* I hate to say this but that evil dork finally used his evil head for once. When are you planning on attacking us?  
*Neliel* The day after tomorrow.  
*Rukia* What!  
*Rangiku* What are we gonna do? We`re soo not ready.  
*Neliel* That was his idea all along. You guys don`t have a chance now.  
*Rukia* Sure we do. Go tell him you took care of us.  
*Neliel* You sure about this?  
*Rukia* Apsolutely. Now go.  
*Neliel* Very well then. Good luck. *Vanishes*  
*Renji* Rukia there`s no way we can win this.  
*Rukia* Wrong. Aizen thought that our weaknesses on us, we could lose all our defences. But what he doesn`t know is that i got a perfect payback plan. And trust me, after this they will never show their faces here ever again.  
*Rangiku* So what do we do now?  
*Rukia* We are gonna tell the others everything and try help Soifon and Chad. They are the ones i`m worried about. Now lets go.  
*Renji* Alright, the Ice Princess has spoken.  
*Rangiku* Yup.

*At Hueco Mundo*

*Aizen* Is it done?  
*Neliel* Yes, it`s done. They are officialy crushed.  
*Aizen* Perfect. My plan worked. We take a break tomorrow. We will need all the energy we can get for their doom.  
*Ulquiorra* Soon we shall be rulers of this world.  
*Tousen* Everyone will fear and worship us. *Gin* I`ve always wanted to be feared and worshipped. Especially by men. *Smiles*  
*Grimmjow* Oh god, here we go again. I need a vacation after this.  
*Aizen* We all do. Now get some rest. Doomsday is coming. Mwuahahahahaaa.  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
